


Dear Brother

by Polarissruler



Series: Velvet Letters [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: What are you and Margaret hiding? You spend an awful lot of time in the Sea of Souls. And do not say you are visiting me, because I have to go out of my way to find you! Has something happened?Or it is a secret, and only the workers of the Velvet Room can know. Then I guess I have no choice, but to stop asking.I will just have to wrestle the truth from your bruised and broken body! Do you want to see if the combined Megidolaon or the power of Thanatos and Atropos is too much even for a governor of power?





	Dear Brother

_My little brother Theo,_

_You may wonder why I write you this letter. I have finished your super-mega-alpha hidden research and the results are ready! But for some reason, you and Margaret always come together and I cannot tell you what I found._

_So, most of the spells are simply amazing, for something made by you! ‘Fire and brimstone’ may be just Ardhanari with a cooler name and look, but what more does it need! And ‘Cut fate’ is downright evil – who would have thought of an almighty one hit-knockout attack? I may replace Pixie and Zeus with Atropos forever! (Joking, of course – Pixie is my calling card.)_

_But what you truly want to hear is Spell X. Prepare to get your mind blown, because… Dum-dum-dum… It works! Beelzebub, Pixie, and Oberon together are simply undefeatable. Combined Megidolaon for 29997 damage is so soul-shattering for the shadows! (Do shadows have souls?) Yet Erebus refuses to give up and choose the death it seeks. But thank you for trying! I hope one day we will find a way to save Makoto and then I will re…_

_I believe you and Margaret have already read the letter for Lavenza, so I will not lie – I will never ever come back as an attendant. I do not know how you could stay there, after what happened to your guest. But if that is your wish, I will respect it – and I hope you will respect mine._

_Now, with the important matter out of the way, I want to ask you about something more important._

_What are you and Margaret hiding? You spend an awful lot of time in the Sea of Souls. And do not say you are visiting me, because I have to go out of my way to find you! Has something happened?_

_Or it is a secret, and only the workers of the Velvet Room can know. Then I guess I have no choice, but to stop asking._

_I will just have to wrestle the truth from your bruised and broken body! Do you want to see if the combined Megidolaon or the power of Thanatos and Atropos is too much even for a governor of power?_

_I will hate myself for hurting you so much, but I have to. So I hope you are willing to save me (and yourself) from this torment by telling the truth, the whole truth, and the truth only._

_Also, do not dare to show this letter to Margaret under any circumstances! If you do, I will have no choice but to do something really horrible to you! Maybe we could test those spells you said were ‘dangerous and forbidden’, for example. I do not want to go to such extremes, but you will have forced me._

_Well, that is everything I had to tell you._

_Best wishes,_

_Your fellow governor of power and tyrannical big sister Elizabeth_

_P.S: Remember, do not ever tell Margaret about this!_

* * *

 

“Elizabeth wishes to know more and more,” Theo told Margaret. No matter how much he feared Elizabeth’s future plans, he feared his oldest sister’s cold anger more. “Why should we not tell her?”

“Everything in the Velvet Room happens for a reason” answered Margaret. “We are bystanders of fate. Should I remind you of this fact? Whatever happens to our Velvet Room is only our guest’s choice. We cannot affect it in any way. If we tell Elizabeth, she will wish to stop that monster and change the guest’s fate. Understood?”

Theo tried to think of a way to please both of his sisters, and it needed to be quick. If Elizabeth learned about that conversation, he was doomed. If he secretly told her, and Margaret learned, he was doomed.

“But Elizabeth is no longer one of us. She becomes more and more like our guests and less and less like an assistant!” was the only thing that passed through his mind. “If she signs the contract, she could…”

“No” his sister cut him. “She cannot defeat Yaldabaoth – that is our new guest’s goal.”

“But… but what if he fails?” was the last idea in the poor Theo’s mind.

“Then, and only then, we will call Elizabeth. Not earlier.”

Theodore did not bother to answer – Margaret said that in a tone, that implied ‘It is over.’

He was stuck between a rock and hard place. Elizabeth already said in one of her letters that she could not defeat Yaldabaoth. Maybe she would listen to logic not try to fight it?

Theo opened the Compendium. He took a pen from his pocket and, pretending to write in the eternal book, began a letter.

* * *

**Dear sister Elizabeth,**

**Please never ever tell Margaret about this letter, or I am doomed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part to my Velvet Letters. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
